


Meeting Bo

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Asexual Character, Eddie isn't good in these types of situations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Bronson has someone he would like Eddie to meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mezzogal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzogal/gifts).



> So I was prompted this a while back but it's been on my phone doing nothing for a while XD

"Eddie! Come here!" Bronson grins at Eddie as he all put pulls the young man over to him.

"Okay, but I was just talking to Petra-" Eddie tries to tell him but Bronson shakes his head.

"That can wait. There's someone I need you to meet." Bronson tells him urgently.

"O-okay." Eddie gets out as Bronson all but drags him over to a young woman with her back turned to them.

"Eddie Edwards. I'd like you to meet Bo Derek!" Bronson says with a flourish as the pretty woman turns around at the sound of her name.

Eddie's heart stops beating.

"Hello! I've heard so much about you! You're the Ski Jumper from Great Britain! The Eagle!" Bo flashes him a warm smile and Eddie feels his face flush.

"I-yes..yes I'm the E-Eagle." Eddie replies, stumbling over his words. His palms become sweaty all of a sudden and he has Bronson's fake orgasm sounds in his head.

"I thought you were amazing!" Bo says sweetly, her eyes sparkling. "Do you want to get a drink with me?"

Total total lockdown enters Eddie's mind and for a minute Bronson thinks Bo has broken him.

"I'm uh afraid Mr. Edwards is needed for some PR." Bronson says with an apologetic smile. "But I'm sure he'd love to go for a drink later."

Bo gives Bronson a confused look, but takes his answer. "Okay, I'm hoping to see you later, Eddie."

Eddie nods, giving her a small wave as she leaves and breathing a sigh of relief when she disappears into the crowd.

"Thank you." Eddie tells Bronson gently.

"I thought for one second you were going to collapse." Bronson says in concern. "Are you okay?"

"What? No I'm fine...it's just...woman..flirting..it isn't my type of thing." Eddie explains.

"Oh. I get it." Bronson replies. "Well I'll make sure she won't find you for the rest of the night."

"Thank you." Eddie replies, feeling glad Bronson understands his feelings.

They spent the rest of the party together, just enjoying the evening and the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
